Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to sewing or quilting machines and particularly to thread tensioning in such machines and more particularly to a thread tensioner that is actuated by a controller to change a tension in the thread, wherein the thread tensioner is sized to be within existing form factors and the controller can actuate the thread tensioner corresponding to a sewing or a non-sewing translation of a workpiece relative to a sewing head.
Description of Related Art
EP1375723 discloses a sewing machine including a cassette mount to which a thread cassette is attached and a method for controlling a thread tension control device therefor, and more particularly to a technique for reliably and desirably adjusting the tension of a thread drawn from the thread cassette when the thread cassette is attached to and detached from the cassette mount.
However, the need exists in sewing and quilting machines for a thread tensioner that automatically changes the tension in the thread. The need further exists for a quilting machine that changes the thread tension corresponding to a sewing translation or a non-sewing translation of a sewing head relative to a workpiece.